japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Yajirobe
Future Yajirobe is the alternate timeline counterpart of Yajirobe in the timeline that Future Son Gohan and Future Trunks lived in. He appears in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and in the Dragon Ball Z Episode "Ghosts of Tomorrow. However he lives from the battle with the androids, and appears in Dragon Ball Super. But he dies when Future Zamasu fuses with Black Goku. Background His life was exactly the same as his present timeline counterpart. However all that sadly changed for him in Age 766. Future Yajirobe is seen when all of the Z Fighters are gathered around Goku's house before Future Son Goku dies. A year after Future Goku died, Future Yajirobe is shot by Future Android 18. When he is shown to be assuming killed, his sword appears to be broken. The reason for this is unknown, but it has quite a resemblance as when Android 18 broke Future Trunks' sword Future Android 18 may have done the same to Yajirobe's sword if he had attacked her with it. Future Yajirobe is shown to be the last Z Fighter to be attacked in Age 767 by the androids. He went into hiding after that and like Future Gohan, he too was the only Z fighter to survive the battle with the androids. Personality He is shown to be a coward in battles like his counterpart. He also likes to eat and hates when people make fun of him. However he was happy to see Son Goku when he came to Future Trunks' timeline. Ironically he saves people even though he can't fly. Appearance He looks exactly like his counterpart. Future Yajirobe wears a coat, and has grown a beard. Also he appears older in general since he's in his early sixties. He also seems to have lost his sword. Abilities Yajirobe's katana A powerful sword 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Future Trunks arc Future Yajirobe is shown to be alive in Dragon Ball Super, he explains that Future Korin gave him the last Senzu Bean. Future Yajirobe is spotted by Son Goku in a new resistance base underground West City. He sports a beard, and messier hair. He even cries upon seeing Goku again. Later on during the battle against Black Goku and Future Zamasu, Yajirobe saves Goku and Future Trunks by dragging them back to the residence. He explains that he is dragging them because he cannot fly like they can, and he could only take two people with him. Later on he is thanked by Future Mai for saving Trunks. While being with Mai, they are approach by two children who are worry about Trunks. Future Yajirobe then gives dumplings to the two children so they can give it to Future Mai. Later on when Future Trunks comes back with Goku and Vegeta, Future Yajirobe meets present Bulma. Later he sees Future Trunks turn into super Trunks. When Future Trunks is unconscious, Future Yajirobe feeds him a Senzu Bean. Future Yajirobe told him the Senzu Bean was grounded up by Haru & Maki, who are relieved to see Future Trunks okay. Future Trunks asks where Future Mai went, and Future Yajirobe said she headed back out as soon as she brought Future Trunks back to the resistance army's base, saying she discovered Black Goku's hideout. While Future Yajirobe died during Fusion Zamasu's final attack to wipe everyone out and his soul was erased when Future Zen-Oh erased the future timeline, he still exists in the second future timeline created by Whis' alterations. Quotes *Goku! It's really you! *"You guys should go on a diet". *Hey! Relationships 'Future Son Goku' 'Son Goku' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Chi-Chi' 'Future Ox King' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Tien' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Master Roshi' 'Future Puar' 'Future Oolong' 'Future Korin' 'Future Bulma' 'Bulma' 'Future Vegeta' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Future Mai' 'Kami' 'Mr. Popo' 'Future Android 17' 'Future Android 18' 'Black Goku' 'Future Zamasu' Knownable Relatives *'Future Korin' (Mentor) *'Kami' (Mentor) *'Mr. Popo' (Mentor) *'Yajirobe' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *In the normal timeline, Yajirobe did not attempt to fight the androids, but only had his hovercar shot down (by Android 19 and Android 20, not by Android 17 and Android 18). *When he is shown to be struck down by Future Android 18, Yajirobe's katana appears to be broken. The reason for this is unknown, but it has quite a resemblance as when Android 18 broke Future Trunks' sword (Future Android 18 may have done the same to Yajirobe's sword if he had attacked her with it). *He is one of the only characters from DBZ of the future timeline thought to have died in the Android conflict but is actually shown alive and well during Black Goku's rampage, due to him being fed by the last Senzu upon mortally wounded, he stated, along with Future Turtle (although both were later genuinely killed by Infinite Zamasu when he sweeped the Earth of mortals). Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Mayumi Tanaka *'English voice actor' : Mike McFarland all information on Future Yajirobe came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Yajirobe Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-016.jpg|Future Yajirobe learns of Goku's death from Kuririn. Dbz164-10.jpg|Future Yajirobe is not kill by 18. Category:Characters Category:Males